


Here (In Your Arms)

by deaan



Series: Deaan's Collection of Marvel Drabbles and Imagines [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaan/pseuds/deaan
Summary: Was for a challenge on tumblr where the song Prompt was Here (in your arms) by hellogoodbye and the word limit was 100. It's an awesome song and Bucky is a total dork in this.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Deaan's Collection of Marvel Drabbles and Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195655
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Here (In Your Arms)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it Xx

Cerulean eyes gleamed in the dark room..

You lied on the bed facing each other, noses touching, basking in the afterglow.

" _Hello_." He whispered as your fingers brushed his dark locks, " _I missed you quite terribly_." 

" _I fell in love, in love with you suddenly._ " You froze.

Bucky was a man of few words, so this was a surprise.

You kissed him in fervor, leaning back a few minutes later to catch your breath as he hummed the next lines of the song while pulling you closer.

" _Now there's no place else I could be_

_But here in your arms."_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are really appreciated Xx


End file.
